


По шкале от кошки до чая

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 06:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13944630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Написано на заявку о старбаксе и животных.





	По шкале от кошки до чая

Стив знает, что Баки где-то в Нью-Йорке. Иногда ловит смутную тень краем глаза (если не паранойя; вряд ли паранойя). Иногда находит почтовые открытки, неподписанные, без марок, но воткнутые в почтовый ящик его квартиры в Бруклине. Стив ходит на миссии, Стив возвращается с миссий (чаще всего целым, но иногда и потрёпанным). Находит эти открытки.  
Он не лезет в жизнь Баки. Баки имеет право жить так, как живётся.  
Стив тоже пробует на вкус эту "жизнь как придётся". Она, как ему кажется, несколько пустовата. Его зовут на пятничные киновечера и субботние попойки, но Стив по этому поводу ничего особенного не испытывает — кроме обычной признательности, что друзья есть, и эти друзья про него не забывают.  
А потом Стив находит собаку.  
У этой собаки нет ни дома, ни породы. Собака размером со Стивов тапок и труслива, как... Стив не знает никого настолько трусливого. Она боится даже собственной тени. Стив ее понимает и очень даже поддерживает. Мир так страшен.   
Вероятно, эта собака многое в своей жизни повидала, к тому же у нее нет приличного куска хвоста.  
— Ничего, — говорит ей Стив. — Ты обратилась по адресу. Это вроде как моя работа — всех спасать.  
Затем Стив берет её домой, покупает ей ошейник и лежанку, собачий корм и шампунь, игрушку и миску, попону и плед.  
Разве что — никак не может придумать ей имя и зовет Собакой, а потом — Мисс Собакой.  
После — и просто Мисс.  
Наташа, увидев Мисс, долго упражняется в остроумии. Мисс, чья тонкая душевная организация издевательств, даже словесных, не переносит, забивается под диван и не выходит до той поры, пока не убеждается, что Наташа точно ушла. После чего идёт жаловаться Стиву. Стив жалобу выслушивает и принимает к сведению. Капитан Америка имеет право (и обязан) требовать к своей собаке должного уважения.

***

Баки Барнс твёрдо решает стать человеком, а не приложением к человеку. Тут вот в чём трудность: если Баки с кем-нибудь достаточно долго общается, пробует дружить, ничем хорошим такое не заканчивается. У Баки стыдное и навязчивое желание заглядывать людям в рот и воспринимать их пожелания как приказы, униженно подчиняться — а это не годится.   
Он знает, он же не дурак: человек по имени Стив Роджерс (и да, Баки помнит этого человека слишком хорошо и болезненно) ищет и ждёт, и даже, кажется, страдает (у того свет в квартире горит чуть не до утра, а еще он постоянно таскает в бумажнике фотокарточку Барнса).   
Но нет.  
Баки Барнс намерен стать человеком, своим собственным, что бы это ни значило, а не приложением к Стиву Роджерсу, сколь бы хорош тот ни был. Тот ведь не поймёт, хоть тоже не дурак.   
Баки покупает открытки. Они ему просто нравятся, вот и покупает. Он берёт в книжных магазинах сразу с дюжину, те, что нравятся особо, чаще всего с видами городов и фотографиями котят. Подолгу любуется, а иногда, когда ощущает моральную готовность расстаться с какой-нибудь из них, дарит Роджерсу.   
Так что нет, у Баки всё превосходно. Хотя со временем (которого много, совершенно свободного) делается пустовато. Баки нигде не работает, потому что не знает ни одной полезной и нужной этому обществу профессии, не связанной с убийствами.   
Но и не бедствует: он снял со счетов ГИДРы всё полагающееся за семьдесят лет службы жалование и еще кое-что сверх — в порядке компенсации морального и физического вреда. Это ни разу не грабеж. Грабежом было не платить ему зарплату, а лишать себя самого — вообще пыткой, а пытки, оказывается, давно запрещены. Впрочем, в суд он подавать не станет.  
Таким образом, Баки собирает открытки, ходит по городу, купил себе портативный компьютер и с помощью коротких фильмов на ресурсе под названием "Ютуб" постепенно наращивает полезные навыки существования в современном общества (например, уже умеет готовить яйца Бенедикт).  
В целом, он полагает, он уже довольно близок к "человеку". По шкале от нуля (Зимний Солдат) до десяти (Стив Роджерс) он теперь — приблизительно шестерочка.  
Так что Баки доволен.  
Его довольство омрачается разве что существованием рекламы посреди интересных видео про котят и необходимостью платить за горячую воду в душевой так много.  
В этот-то момент — в момент, когда Баки уже совсем "шесть" и даже почти “семь” — он и встречает Мистера Кота. Мистер Кот сидит на мусорном баке с видом непримиримым и несмиряющимся, хотя серьёзно подран и очень худ, а вокруг бака собралась целая толпа собак.  
К собакам, в отличие от кошек, Баки особой нежности не питают. У всех встреченных Баки собак морды почему-то смахивают на морду Брока Рамлоу, а Рамлоу Баки люто ненавидит. И ухмылочки такие же.  
Поэтому Баки орет собакам:  
— А ну пошли все прочь!  
И добавляет кучу неприличных слов, в основном на русском и румынском.  
Кота Баки заворачивает в свою куртку (тот по-прежнему непримирим, но вроде бы не слишком против) и уносит домой. Баки обучен ухаживать за ранеными людьми. Может, сгодится и для кота.

***

Мисс имеет некоторые потребности, особые, удовлетворить которые в силах только Стив, поэтому он и старается.   
Например, Мисс необходимо, чтобы Стив сидел совершенно неподвижно, пока она спит на его коленях. Потому что спит она очень чутко, и ей довольно часто снятся кошмары.  
Поэтому Стив сидит неподвижно настолько, насколько способен, для развлечения просматривая с планшета форумы, посвященные истории США, или читая книги (книги Стив, нужно сказать, выбирает своеобразные, и никому в своем выборе не признается).  
Уж час или два он может посвятить своей собаке.   
Это вполне справедливо.

***  
Кот выживает и при ближайшем рассмотрении оказывается кошкой, но имя Баки менять не собирается — он все равно не имеет представления о том, как обращаться с дамами. Поэтому его кошка — Мистер Кот — получает просто хорошее и внимательное отношение.  
Баки читает форумы, составляет список и покупает животному все необходимое. Кошка требует от Баки соблюдения определенных правил (как то: не перемещать домик без её прямого разрешения; не забывать угощать её специальными кошачьими пастилками не менее двух раз в день; играть с ней в мышь на нитке и с помощью лазерной указки тридцать минут с утра и тридцать — вечером; не дергаться во сне, или, по крайней мере, не дергать ногами — это мешает Коту спать; ни в коем случае не приходить домой под утро — это ее пугает и заставляет орать всю ночь, что, в свою очередь, раздражает соседей, а с соседями у Баки вооруженный нейтралитет).   
На самом деле у Мистер Кот полно правил, которые Баки обязан соблюдать. Но, соблюдая кошачьи правила, Баки испытывает удовлетворение — он находит в них и логику, и смысл, и определенную внутреннюю правду, которой не видит в правилах для людей.

***  
Стив Роджерс, разумеется, не забывает о Баки, и его несколько задевает, что тот так и не пришёл — хотя бы поговорить.  
Но... Стив — понимает. Есть право на свободу выбора. Оно принадлежит каждому американцу в равной степени.  
А Стив не скучает. Нет, вовсе не скучает со своей Мисс. Он будет ждать столько, сколько нужно.

***  
Баки думает, что сумел бы научить Мистер Кот охранять дом в его отсутствие, но, с другой стороны, это Баки тут отвечает за безопасность своей кошки, а не наоборот.  
По шкале от “вещь” до “человек” Баки, как ему кажется, балансирует на тонкой грани между "семь" и "восемь". Как только достигнет "девятки", точно пригласит Роджерса к себе домой и предложит чаю. Пока же — не способен. Так что — просто приглядывает на достаточном расстоянии.  
...Насчёт “десятки” у Баки определенные мечтания.

***  
Стив терпелив.  
Отныне он может себе это позволить. У Стива теперь роскошно: он жив и живы те, кто ему дорог.  
Мисс обросла густой белой шерстью, которая всюду — даже на форме Капитана Америка, и набрала нужные для собачьего здоровья и красоты килограммы. В целом это теперь довольный жизнью лохматый шар.

***  
В утро, которое должно быть ровно таким же, как и все прежние, случается страшное — Мистер Кот не встает со своей подстилки. Она лежит, безразличная ко всему, не отзывается на своё имя, не идёт к своей миске и не жует кошачью пастилку, кошачий сухой корм, кошачью консерву и запасную кошачью консерву. Она отворачивает от Баки морду и, по всей видимости, решает вскоре умереть. Баки уговаривает её съесть хоть крошечку.  
Она не уговаривается.  
У Баки слабеет в коленях и возникает чувство, будто мир рушится.  
Он разбирается в ранениях, может заштопать или наложить шину. Но существует огромное множество болезней, в которых он ни черта не смыслит и даже не подозревает об их существовании.  
Баки ясно: кошку нужно срочно везти к ветеринару, спасать, тратить любые деньги, делать что угодно, может, кого-то убить, но — делать срочно.  
Баки берёт совершенно новенькую кошачью переноску и банковскую карточку на имя Найджела Этвуда (на этом счёте пятьдесят тысяч долларов), узнает адрес самой лучшей ветеринарной клиники в Нью-Йорке, укладывает кошку в переноску (та слабо и жалобно стонет) и…  
Одна штука.  
Ветеринары — это врачи. У них есть иглы. Есть пилы вроде тех, которыми они отпилили Баки руку. Есть зажимы и держатели. Если столы. Есть яркие сияющие хирургические лампы. Есть лекарства, от которых всё понимаешь, но лежишь и не можешь пошевелиться.  
Баки держит в руках переноску и начинает плакать.  
Положение его безвыходно.

***  
Баки должен попытаться.

***  
Стив, кстати, завел на балконе маленький сад, выращивает в горшках миниатюрные томаты и всяческую зелень, а по вечерам они с Мисс любят сидеть среди зелени, читать книжки в розовых обложках и сладко вздыхать.  
Но сейчас утро, и Стив слышит телефонный звонок ровно тогда, когда руки у него в земле, а пересадка декоративного перца идёт полным ходом. Он чертыхается, виновато смотрит на Мисс и нехотя идет ответить. Утренние звонки среди прочего могут означать миссию, а перец-то не пересажен.

***  
Тут Баки, продолжая тихо плакать и уговаривая Мистер Кот не умирать еще хотя бы вот сегодня, вспоминает о Стиве Роджерсе. Что, если Стив Роджерс действительно хорош настолько, насколько Баки про него помнит?  
Баки почти бежит все двенадцать кварталов, прижимая переноску к груди, и только остановившись перед домом Роджерса, вспоминает, что вламываться в чужую квартиру без предварительного звонка в этом веке невежливо.

***  
Звонят с незнакомого номера. Возможно, хотят интервью или просто ошиблись.  
— Стив Роджерс слушает.  
— Помоги, — хрипит трубка.   
Стив тут же дергается схватить щит и бежать, но слушает дальше.  
— Помоги, — говорит трубка более твердым голосом, тогда Стив начинает подозревать, что говорящий плачет. И ещё, что говорящий — Баки.  
— Ты где?! Бегу! Уже бегу! Ты пока говори, говори...  
— Открой дверь. Я к тебе зайду.  
Стив нажимает кнопку домофона и впускает Баки.  
Баки — прижимая к груди сумку — появляется на пороге через пятнадцать примерно секунд.  
— Моя кошка умирает, — говорит он. — Надо к ветеринару. А я не могу. Пожалуйста.  
Мисс звонко лает.  
Стив кивает.   
Он не очень понимает, но Баки протягивает сумку. Из сумки слабо мяукают.

***  
Получается вот как: Роджерс заходит в дверь клиники, а Баки остается снаружи, на скамейке, и представляет, как люди внутри сперва убивают его кошку, а потом приковывают Стива к столу и начинают делать ужасные вещи уже с ним.  
Баки сидит на скамейке в ужасном, качающемся и пугающем мире.  
Это длится бесконечно долго.   
Ради него Роджерс вот что сделал...  
Но это же ветеринарная клиника, напоминает себе Баки. В мире есть и нормальные ветеринарные клиники, в которых, например, лечат.

***  
Стив чувствует себя странно — он не разбирается в кошках. Он оставил Мисс дома с наказом ждать и стеречь...  
Он держит переноску, помнит, что кошку зовут Мистер Кот (не ему бросать камень в чужой огород), что она с утра отказывается есть, хотя вчера ела, а теперь лежит и умирает; и помнит пароль от кредитки.  
Он входит в клинику и говорит:  
— Тут кошка умирает!

***  
Баки вытирает со лба пот. Баки смотрит на часы, не отрываясь. Секундная стрелка будто бы прилипает к циферблату и дергается натужно, неохотно.  
Так бесконечно, бесконечно, бесконечно долго.  
Баки не знает, как ему перестать думать о том, что за закрытыми дверями происходит ужасное. У него с собой ножи (пять), сорок второй “Глок” и шокер. Этого должно хватить.   
Ужасное, чудовищное время ожидания все тянется.  
Баки прислушивается: не кричит ли кто?

***  
Переноску почти вырывают у Стива из рук.  
Кошку аккуратно вынимают (что не мешает ей шипеть и огрызаться). Осматривают. Снова осматривают. Зовут ещё кого-то для консультации — по всей видимости, дело плохо. Стив думает, как же так... Ведь Баки…   
Зовут и ещё кого-то. Кошка шипит и злится. Тут понятно — делают с ней всякие штуки.   
А потом растерянно спрашивают:  
— Так отказ от еды — единственная жалоба? Больше ничего?  
Стив кивает, вне себя от волнения и жалости, и ждёт вердикта. И примеривается уже, как сказать Баки.  
Переглядываются. Смотрят на Стива как на… не очень умного человека? Даже скорее — совсем глупого.   
— Кошка здорова. Попробуйте сменить корм. И, пожалуй, попейте чего-нибудь успокоительного.

***  
Роджерс выходит из двери, целый и невредимый. И с переноской, тоже целой, а из переноски противно орут.   
И Стив улыбается.  
Баки сидит, примерзнув к скамейке.  
Стив садится рядом и ставит переноску на колени. Придвигается ближе и берёт Баки за плечи (то есть — обнимает).  
— Всё хорошо, Бак. Твоя кошка не умирает. Ей просто нужно сменить корм, но это здоровая кошка. Эй, посмотри на меня.  
Баки в последний раз всхлипывает и выдавливает:  
— Выпьем чаю?


End file.
